


37 Velas

by Garudine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father's Day, Fluff, Keith y Lance ya están casados porque sí, M/M, Post-Canon, Si digo algo más sería arruinar la sorpresa del fic, Ubicado años después del final de VLD, pero ya está el tag anterior que dice suficiente /eyes emojis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garudine/pseuds/Garudine
Summary: El contraste de lo que era el Keith que conoció con el Keith de ahora solía marcarse muchísimo en momentos como éste. Era más grande, más adulto, obviamente. Ambos lo eran. Pero ahora guardaba cierta suavidad en todo lo que hacía. Aún cuando estaba allí, con una espada mortal en su mano y completamente dispuesto a usarla si la situación lo ameritaba, todas sus acciones ya dejaron de serlo por esa antigua rabia que había en él.Ahora sólo existía ese deseo sincero de proteger todo lo que era importante.Keith podría decir lo mismo al respecto del cambio que veía en Lance. De lo mucho más abierto y honesto consigo mismo que se encontraba, al igual de que aquella felicidad y alegría que siempre brillaba en sus ojos había dejado de ser fingida desde hace ya muchos años atrás.Ambos habían cambiado. Se sentían como las mejores versiones de sí mismos.Y ninguno de los dos iba a permitir que algo se metiera con todo lo que habían logrado.Keith y Lance creyeron que estaban en el camino de tener aquella familia que siempre quisieron desde incluso antes de casarse, sin saber que la familia que tanto querían ya estaba frente a ellos.





	37 Velas

**Author's Note:**

> Vieron cuando tenés como 3 fics para terminar de escribir, pero tenés un impulso ENORME para escribir un drabble que no podés controlar. Bueno, pasó eso. 
> 
> Lo escribí y terminé ayer, así que técnicamente no estoy atrasada con la fecha. (?)

Un súbito crujir hizo eco en el silencioso hogar.

Lance fue el primero en abrir los ojos ante el sonido, despabilándose al instante en el que pudo ver... Bueno, nada. Todo estaba a oscuras, como uno debería esperar cuando el reloj digital marcaba con sus muy brillantes números rojos que apenas eran las seis y tanto de la mañana.

El sonido volvió a ocurrir. Más fuerte y claro, uno que logró que le diera un vuelco al corazón.

El cubano observó a su alrededor, desorientado y nervioso. Intentó moverse, sentarse apropiadamente sobre la cama como si aquello fuera a darle la respuesta a lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo para que los brazos que lo rodeaban tan cómodamente alrededor de su cintura lo mantuvieran en su lugar.

—Keith —llamó en un susurro, subiendo su mano para sacudirlo un poco por su hombro—. Keith, amor, ¡Despierta!

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido adormilado, uno de esos que Lance compararía con el de un oso, pero de esos de peluche. Los brazos ajenos se envolvieron aún más a su alrededor, arrancándole un suspiro frustrado.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. Tú sigue así, capaz ni te des cuenta cuando apuñalen mil veces tu cadáver.

Eso finalmente llamó su atención. Lance rodó los ojos, por supuesto.

—¿Apuñalar qué...? ¿A qué? ¿A quién?

Le costó abrir los ojos, sus párpados se sentían pesados, pero estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para despabilarse cuanto antes. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la piel morena que alcanzaba a tocar, de esa manera en la que Lance ya sabía que era consoladora.

—¿Lance...? ¿Estás bien? ¿Mal sueño?

La preocupación instantánea de su esposo sería adorable de no ser que se encontraba con el corazón en la garganta.

—¡No, no! Nada de sueños ¡Real! —explicó, susurros alarmados— ¡Escuché algo fuera!

—Lance, pudo haber sido el viento o... O cualquier otra cosa.

—O cualquier otra cosa como “asesino serial suelto que encontró la manera de entrar a nuestro humilde hogar para sacarnos los órganos y traficarlos en el mercado negro”.

Un bufido se escuchó por parte de Keith, y Lance se sentiría totalmente ofendido por eso de no ser que la creciente preocupación lo estaba consumiendo.

Keith se reincorporó de su colchón. Brazos finalmente dándole la tan preciada libertad a su marido, dio un largo bostezo mientras se estiraba para prender la luz de su lado de la cama.

—No es nada. De ser algo, seguro Kosmo nos habría avisado, ¿No es así...?

Aquí es donde su preciado lobo, tan enorme que ocupaba más espacio él que los dos juntos en su propio colchón, ya respondería a la pregunta de su dueño con un animado ladrido. Sin embargo, a los pies de su cama, no había nadie.

Kosmo no estaba.

El silencio de Keith fue automático.

Y como si nada de ésto fuera suficiente, el crujido volvió a escucharse con la misma claridad que Lance pudo diferenciar antes. Pesado, fuerte, pero no lograba identificar  **_qué_ ** era. Los ojos de Keith se abrieron de par en par, mirada fija en la puerta de su habitación.

—¡¿Ahora me crees?! ¡Escuché algo, y ese “algo” no es cualquier cosa!

Keith no demoró ni dos segundos en levantarse. Aún en pijama y con su cabello largo completamente enredado, no le importó ninguno de esos detalles cuando tomó su siempre confiable cuchillo de los Marmora y lo volvía a su forma de espada.

—Tú quédate aquí, iré a ver qué ocurre.

Lance se levantó de la cama de un salto.

—Oh no, ¡Nonono! Si piensas que te voy a dejar solo con lo que sea que esté allí fuera, estás  _ completamente _ equivocado, Kogane.

Lance ni siquiera contaba con un arma a mano para defenderse, y Keith se hubiera mostrado determinado en recalcarle eso, pero no sabían con qué tanto tiempo contaban y si la situación en sí era peligrosa.

No debían confiarse, no ahora que contaban con más vidas bajo su cuidado.

—... Revisaremos toda la casa, piso por piso. Tienes mejor ojo, así que asegúrate de que no nos tomen desprevenidos.

—¡A la orden, mi líder!

Eso logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. Los años pasaban y aún seguía siendo el mismo.

Su hogar, a éstas alturas, tenía muy poco de “humilde” por su tamaño. Sin embargo la constante expansión era menos para darse lujos, cosa de la que ambos en éste terreno eran bastante simples, y más por necesidad. Debían asegurarse que su casa siempre contara con el espacio necesario, que no sea todo justo cuando querían brindar todas las comodidades posibles.

Sin embargo, en ésta situación que su hogar sea tan grande les probaba una desventaja.

No debían alertar a lo que sea que esté allí, eso podría jugarles una mala pasada y no habrían segundas oportunidades.

Revisaron habitación por habitación de su tercer piso, luces apagadas para no despertar a sus niños, el alivio temporal al ver que todo estaba en orden antes de continuar con las siguientes habitaciones.

El crujido no se detuvo, tampoco el misterio que lo rodeaba. Lance pensaría que se trataban de pisadas pesadas, pero no sonaban como tales. No era un ruido constante, como el de alguien caminando. Sonaba... Sonaba más bien como un tumbo.

Como si fuera un solo pie, pisando fuertemente la madera del suelo. Una y otra vez, colocando todo su peso en ella.

Y lo más extraño de todo era que no sonaba en un solo lugar, sino que cada vez sonaba en un lugar diferente.

—Nada en éste piso... —murmuró Lance, cerrando la última puerta con el mayor cuidado posible—. No entiendo, lo escuchaste cerca ¿Verdad? ¡La última vez fue en la habitación de Yillran, Mikhail y Syovak!

Keith asintió, sus cejas fruncidas en una señal tanto de preocupación como de extrañeza.

Lance no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo por unos momentos. El contraste de lo que era el Keith que conoció con el Keith de ahora solía marcarse muchísimo en momentos como éste. Era más grande, más adulto, obviamente. Ambos lo eran. Pero ahora guardaba cierta suavidad en todo lo que hacía. Aún cuando estaba allí, con una espada mortal en su mano y completamente dispuesto a usarla si la situación lo ameritaba, todas sus acciones ya dejaron de serlo por esa antigua rabia que había en él.

Ahora sólo existía ese deseo sincero de proteger todo lo que era importante.

—¿Lance? —su llamado lo alejó de sus pensamientos— ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Eh? No, no. Nada —negó ligeramente con su cabeza, sonrisa presente—. Terminemos de revisar a los demás. Hace frío, tengo sueño y  _ necesito  _ mis abrazos.

Una sonrisa divertida, al igual que repleta de afecto, apareció en él.

—¿Cuándo no los necesitas?

—Cuando a ti no te guste dármelos cada vez que puedas, mi vida.

Keith podría decir lo mismo al respecto del cambio que veía en Lance. De lo mucho más abierto y honesto consigo mismo que se encontraba, al igual de que aquella felicidad y alegría que siempre brillaba en sus ojos había dejado de ser fingida desde hace ya muchos años atrás.

Ambos habían cambiado. Se sentían como las mejores versiones de sí mismos.

Y ninguno de los dos iba a permitir que algo se metiera con todo lo que habían logrado.

Durante la siguiente media hora se aseguraron de revisar cada una de las habitaciones del segundo y primer piso. Algunas incluso más de una vez, luego de escuchar que el sonido había provenido de allí. El resultado había sido el mismo: Nada. Nada de nada.

Pero al mismo tiempo, lo que sea que esté haciendo ese sonido no parecía ser una amenaza al juzgar por la tranquilidad de sus niños y cómo habían visto que todas las habitaciones se encontraban impecables.

Más que respuestas, sólo se seguían sumando preguntas.

Hasta que de repente, la ya rutina del sonido siendo sólo ese repentino crujido, se rompió con otro sonido mucho más potente que ese. Uno que fue capaz de darles un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

Un grito.

—¡AAAAAAAH, NOOO!

Lance y Keith se voltearon al instante en dirección al ruido.

—¡¿Imir?! ¿¡Fue Imir!?

Todos los músculos de Keith se tensaron, su agarre sobre la empuñadura se hizo de acero. Se echó a correr al instante, ni siquiera queriendo tomarse un segundo para analizar el aterrorizado chillido que había escuchado.

Lance le siguió detrás, subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso hasta de un solo salto.

Los gritos de temor sólo se incrementaron a medida que se acercaban a la habitación.

—¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO--!

—¡Tonto, cállate! ¡Nos van a escuchar--!

—¡BÁJAME!

—¡DEJA DE GRITAR--!

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Ambos al frente, listos y dispuestos para enfrentarse a lo que sea que esté atentado contra sus niños.

... Sólo para detenerse en el lugar al notar que “aquello” que estaba atentando contra su bienestar era nada más ni nada menos que Kosmo.

Allí, enorme e imponente, parado en medio de la habitación con tres de sus niños sobre su lomo, e Imir sosteniéndose fuertemente de su pelaje mientras otro de sus niños, Ulgaviy, parecía estar haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarlo hacia el lomo del enorme lobo espacial junto a los demás.

La confusión era demasiado grande y obvia como para describirla.

—Kosmo, qué haces.

La dureza demandante, aquella que ni siquiera parecía dar lugar a una pregunta, en las palabras de Keith parecieron colocar nervioso hasta al lobo que causó TANTO en temor en muchos contrincantes en todas sus antiguas misiones.

El silencio por parte de todo el grupo descubierto era tenso. Demasiado tenso.

Hasta que se rompió con una simple palabra:

—¡RETIRADA!

—¡NO! ¡NADA DE ESO! —exclamó Lance— ¡ESPEREN--!

Tarde. En un brillo azulado, Kosmo desapareció junto con todos los niños que compartían esa misma habitación.

Huh.

...

—¿Tienes idea de lo que acaba de pasar o soy el único que se siente perdido?

—Somos dos.

Bueno, eso al menos era un alivio.

Keith prendió la luz de la habitación, y lo que Lance notó al instante hizo que casi quisiera pegarse una cachetada por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Los bultos debajo de las sábanas, eran todas almohadas estratégicamente colocadas para simular que eran ellos durmiendo. Por supuesto, ¡Por supuesto! ¡Si él hizo lo mismo mil veces cuando era niño!

—¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! ¡¿Cómo?! —exclamaba mientras desordenaba el resto de las camas, confirmando que era el mismo caso con todas— ¡Bajo mis propias narices!

Detrás de él, pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo que volvía su espada a su forma original de cuchillo.

—Entonces... Están con Kosmo, y él era lo que provocaba ese ruido.

—Exacto, Sherlock.

—¿Entonces todo está bien?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Algo traman! ¡No estarían tan sospechosos de no ser así!

—Lance, tal vez sólo estén jugando. —replicó Keith. Ya saben, como un traidor— ¿Y si mejor volvemos? Kosmo no los va a colocar en peligro.

—¡Tal vez no! Pero tal vez pueden estar escapándose a altas horas de la madrugada a vaya uno saber dónde, ¡Tenemos que localizar dónde está Kosmo cuanto antes--!

**_CRASH._ **

Al parecer eso no iba a ser tan difícil de hacer.

—¡AJÁ! ¡No se van a escapar tan fácilmente!

A pesar de la protesta que no alcanzó a escuchar por parte de su esposo, corrió detrás del estruendoso sonido. Sabía perfectamente de dónde venía, ni siquiera tenía que analizarlo dos veces. Era extremadamente obvio con el sonido de ollas cayendo.

La cocina.

—¡Lance, espera--!

La puerta se abrió.

Decir que había pasado un tornado por allí sería demasiado generoso.

Su cocina, una habitación relativamente grande pero que ahora lucía una miniatura por la cantidad de niños allí dentro, se encontraba embarrada de arriba a abajo con todo lo que uno se podría imaginar: Harina, líquidos de todas las variedades, chocolate, huevos, crema, más harina, colorantes varios, además de un hermoso y muy brillante conjunto de instrumentos de cocina desperdigados en el suelo.

Todas cosas que los niños estaban queriendo limpiar lo más rápido posible. Kosmo allí dentro, incluso, levantando cosas del suelo y dejándolas sobre las mesadas aún cuando todos los niños se habían paralizado al ver a Lance y a Keith entrar.

Sin embargo, esa no fue la razón por la que Lance enmudeció.

A pesar de todo el desastre que seguramente tendrían que limpiar luego de que todo ésto termine, palidecía al lado de la enorme pancarta que estaba colgada, de una manera un poco torpe y que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento, desplegada de punta a punta.

_ » ¡Feliz día, papis! ¡Los queremos mucho! « _

Debajo de ella, sobre una mesada que se mantuvo más limpia que el resto, un pastel repleto de velas. Simple, se notaba muchísimo que era un trabajo principiante por lo desprolijo de toda la crema de colores que la rodeaba.

—... ¿Ah?

—¡Es mi culpa! —exclamó uno de sus niños, Grun, colocándose al frente del resto. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, pero miraba decidido a ambos adultos— ¡Yo planeé todo, el resto no tiene nada que ver!

—¡No, no es cierto, yo también planeé todo! —se interpuso Bellater, colocándose al lado de Grun.

—¡Yo también!

—¡Y yo!

Lance lucía como si no tuviera la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—... Intenté avisarte, pero tuviste que correr y no hacerme caso.

Lance se volteó al instante hacia Keith, sus ojos abiertos de par en par como platos.

—Espera, espera-- ¿Sabías?

—... No, la verdad es que no —una pequeña pausa—. Pero recordé que les comenté que solía hacer ésto para mi Pa. Todos los años, siempre me aseguraba que estuviera todo listo antes de que se despertara para ir a trabajar.

... Oh.

De la misma manera en la que Lance les comentó varias veces sobre su método para escaparse de su habitación cuando no debería estar despierto.

Ellos... Tomaron de ejemplo cosas que les relataron durante todo éste tiempo, y lo usaron para organizar una pequeña fiesta sorpresa para ambos. Una celebración. Por el Día del Padre.

Intentó aguantarse, intentó que no pasara, pero sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Su visión comenzó a colocarse borrosa. Las primeras lágrimas comenzar a caer, gruesas, sobre sus mejillas.

Keith no demoró en abrazar a Lance, el rostro del menor enterrándose en su hombro mientras dejaba todos esos enormes sentimientos fluir.

—¿¡Papi!?

—¿Papi estás bien?

—¡Papi, no llores, lo sentimos mucho--!

—Está bien, está bien. Lance no se siente mal, no se preocupen. —interrumpió Keith, intentando dar algo de calma en medio del alterado estado de todos ellos.

—¡Pero está llorando! ¿Por qué papi está llorando si no está triste, papá?

—No todos los llantos son de tristeza, Ruavu. A veces pueden significar que estás muy, muy feliz, ¿Verdad, Lance?

Lance en cuestión no se sentía con la estabilidad como para hablar sin echarse a llorar de nuevo, por lo que optó a asentir varias veces con su cabeza. Los brazos de Keith lo rodearon con más firmeza, una mano suave dándole caricias a su espalda de arriba a abajo.

Varios de sus niños no lucían convencidos en lo absoluto. Aún la culpa pesando sobre los hombros de varios de ellos, decidieron adelantarse para abrazar también a sus padres. No demoraron en hacerse una pequeña montaña de abrazos, muchos de ellos queriendo sumarse a pesar de que ya no había espacio.

Pero no había problema, podían abrazar a uno de sus hermanos y saber que su cariño se transmitía por medio de ellos hasta llegar a su objetivo.

El silencio, en un principio incómodo, se volvió reconfortante. Lance logró tranquilizarse pasando unos minutos.

—Soy un papá. —murmuró Lance, finalmente, cuando sintió que su voz cooperaba para otra cosa que no fuera sollozar.

—Eso eres, sí.

—Tú también eres un papá.

—Que yo sepa, sí. —respondió, humor en su voz.

—Ambos somos padres. Por Dios, Keith-- ¡Somos padres!

—Lo somos desde hace tres años, cariño.

—¡Pero lo somos! —levantó su mirada del hombro contrario, enfrentándolo con la mirada— ¡Keith, somos sus padres! ¡Nos ven como sus padres!

Tuvo que guardar silencio.

Keith siempre fue de demostrar sus emociones apenas las sentía. Solía ser demasiado expresivo, y en ésta ocasión todo lo que sentía se veía tan claro como el agua.

Su sonrisa, tan larga y brillante que le hacía creer que se quedaría ciego de observarla por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos, que no hacían falta que soltara lágrimas para demostrar la enorme emoción que había en ellos. Todo su rostro parecía tener su propia luz.

Keith estaba feliz. Sinceramente, completamente feliz. Tanto como él.

Y Lance sentía tanto, pero tanto amor, que creía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

A pesar del desastre inicial y la sorpresa arruinada, no quisieron que el esfuerzo de sus niños fuera en vano. Permitieron que su pequeña celebración siguiera su rumbo. Cada uno de sus niños estaban emocionados de que probaran su pastel, el cual sabía bastante bien para estar hecho por todos niños menores de catorce años.

Lance contó las velas que habían sobre él. 37.

37, como el número de niños que tenían inscritos actualmente en su pequeño orfanato.

Cada uno de los niños que lograron rescatar durante todo éste tiempo, abatidos por la guerra que fue, queriendo darles un lugar cálido en el que estar antes de que alguien más decidiera brindarles esa seguridad que tanto necesitaban.

37 niños de diferentes planetas, todos los que ahora estaban allí reunidos para llamarles “papás”, como si fuera una verdad obvia. Aún sabiendo que su estadía aquí no sería para siempre, aún sabiendo que estaban haciendo todo en su poder para conseguirles una buena familia a cada uno de ellos.

Ésta era una manera que todos ellos tenían de decirles que ya se sentían en familia.

Y tanto para Keith, aquel niño solitario que luchó y luchó para encontrar su lugar en el universo, como para Lance, aquel muchacho cubano que siempre valoró a la familia por sobre todas las cosas...

Sentían que éste era el hogar que ambos quisieron durante toda su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora puedo aclarar mejor el enorme headcanon y contexto que no podía meter en el fic sin ser demasiado expository: Ésta es una idea que mi RP partner tuvo, y es el "canon" de nuestro Keith y Lance de nuestro roleplay. Puede leerse como post-canon si uno quiere porque eso no afecta en nada, pero el contexto con el que escribí este fic es en base a nuestro roleplay.
> 
> El cual en realidad no tiene mucha diferencia, más allá de que Keith y Lance están pseudo-establecidos desde la S3, y todo el tema con Allura, Lance no lo pasó. O sea, la S8 y su final y toda esa mierda acá no ocurrieron. 
> 
> En detalles bonitos: Keith tuvo la idea de tener un orfanato!! Siendo que él pasó por la situación de estar solo y necesitar un lugar estable y bonito desde que perdió a su padre, quiere darle justamente todo eso a cada niño que puedan rescatar de los planetas que visitan luego de la guerra (junto con niños de la tierra extremadamente necesitados también) y OBVIAMENTE Lance estuvo 1000% de acuerdo con la idea apenas se la dio. Ambos trabajan para los Marmora como líderes, y los Blade tomaron la misma posición de ser de ayuda humanitaria para los lugares abatidos por la guerra. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado ésta pequeña cosa, muchas gracias por leer! <3


End file.
